


Yesterday's Worries

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: The Mistakes Of... [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, Character Death, Dadza, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Tommy has nightmares and gets comfort from different peeps.A bunch of oneshots, most of them are in one au and the others are disconneted aus
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Mistakes Of... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114490
Kudos: 74





	1. Key

  1. [The Abandonment Of…] Shared Home, Wilbur (The Mistakes Of…)
  2. [How Did We Get To This?] The Woods, Fundy (Wilbur Dies AU)
  3. [They Can’t Get You] House, Phil (Wing AU)
  4. [Three Princes And A King]
  5. [I Know It’s The Right Decision But I Miss Them]
  6. [Tomorrow’s Worries]
  7. [Another Night, The Same Nightmare]
  8. [It Sucks I’m Sorry]
  9. [We’re Looking For Them, I Promise]
  10. [We Won The War]
  11. [What Was It All For]
  12. [If You Stand For Nothing]
  13. [What Will You Fall For]
  14. [I Lost Them Both]
  15. [I’ll Be Good]
  16. [Can I Help]




	2. The Abandonment Of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has more trauma about Wilbur leaving then he realized. 
> 
> Thankfully Wilbur is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this story make sense without the main story?
> 
> No, no it doesn't.

“Techno, Where’s Wil?” 

Techno started shaking and having trouble breathing. 

“Tommy how about you go check Wilbur’s room.” 

He nodded, sprinting up the steps and going to Wilbur’s room. He knocked and waited a couple seconds before opening the door. 

There was no sign of Wilbur, his bag, a bag all of them had in case they had to run, full of necessitates for survival, was gone and so was Wilbur’s guitar. 

His brother was gone. 

He woke up as he almost fell of his bed. He had tears running down his face, breathing a bit harder than normal.

He got out of bed and left his room. He walked to Wilbur’s room, he carefully opened his brother’s door as he didn’t want to wake up his nephew. Said nephew was asleep under a small mound of orange blankets, _like father, like son_. His brother was under a much larger mound of blankets on his own bed.

He walked over to Wilbur’s mound of blankets and slipped underneath the cocoon.

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked sleepily.

“Don’t leave again, please,” He whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Tommy curled into Wilbur.

Both slowly fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> The first chapter of the main story will be out next upload.


	3. How Did We Get To This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a nightmare about how Wilbur died. 
> 
> Thankfully Fundy cares enough to help his Uncle.

They were exiles of their own nation, the nation they had built and fought for. Wilbur had been shot as they were running away. Wilbur was losing a lot of blood, he wasn’t awake anymore. 

He watched in horror as his brother’s breathing slowed down, his pulse was also slowing down. 

“Wil, please, Wilbur you need to wake up, please, don’t leave me alone, you need to hold on until Techno gets here please,” His own voice said, shaking. 

His brother couldn’t hear him and he stopped breathing and his heart stopped. 

He almost fell out of the tree he was sleeping in. He felt tears running down his face, he couldn’t be quiet even when he tried.

He heard a twig snap and he slapped his hand over mouth, muffling his sobs.

“Where are you, I can hear you,” Fundy said.

He curled up into himself, trying to become small, so Fundy couldn’t see him.

“I’m not going to hurt you Tommy,” Fundy said.

_Yes, he was, he was for Schlatt, I just need to wait until Techno comes, then I won’t be alone anymore._

“I know you’re crying, I just want to help.”

“You burned down the flag,” He said quietly.

Fundy inhaled sharply, “I did, I did do that. I also know you’re alone, I know what happened.”

“Go away.”

“I’m not leaving you crying in the middle of the woods.”

“You’re going to tell Schlatt.”

“No, I won’t, I promise.”

He climbed down the tree, he was behind Fundy. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save Wil,” He whispered.

Fundy turned to face him, “It’s not your fault.” Fundy approached him carefully, slowly, giving him a chance to run off.

“I couldn’t do anything Fundy, I tried.”

“I know, it’s okay,” Fundy was a few feet in front of him now, “Do you want a hug?” He opened his arms up.

Tommy launched himself into Fundy’s arms, sobbing again.

Fundy carefully brought them both to the ground, one hand running up and down his back, the other running through his hair. “It’s okay, Wil wouldn’t blame you. He loved you so much.”

“I want Techno,” He sobbed.

“I’ll bring him to you once he gets here, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

He slowly stopped crying and he pulled away.

“You okay now?”

He nodded.

Fundy smiled, “Stay safe, I’m on your side, even if it doesn’t seem like it.”

“Okay, don’t tell anyone but Techno and Tubbo where I am.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Fundy!” Quackity called out.

Tommy’s eyes went wide with fear.

Fundy stood up quickly, “Coming!” He glanced down at Tommy, “Stay safe, stay hidden.”

Tommy nodded, quickly climbing up the tree again.

Fundy left the vicinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	4. They Can't Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Wings was a dangerous thing, and for those that are winged those experiences don't leave them even when they are finally safe.
> 
> Thankfully Tommy has a Dad now.

“This one’s blond, and it’s has blue eyes, plus it’s red wings, it’ll earn us a pretty penny,” One of the men said.

He tried to back further into the alleyway. He wanted to get away. He didn’t know how to fly, he had no way to get out.

“Come here, pretty thing, we don’t know want to have to hurt you.”

He tried to become smaller he didn’t want to go with the men, he wanted to leave.

They approached him.

He gasped awake, he was shaking. He got out of bed and shakily walked to Phil’s room as fast as he could. His wings went out to steady him as he stumbled. He opened the bedroom door and walked over to the bed, he almost tripped onto the bed, arms and wings going out to balance him.

Phil had woken up and lifted one of his wings to look at Tommy, “Hey Tommy, what’s wrong?”

“I had nightmare.”

“Come here.”

Tommy climbed into the bed and Phil covered as much of his as he could with his wing.

“You’re safe here, they can’t touch you, we won’t let them.”

Tommy curled up as much as he could, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

They both soon fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	5. Three Princes and A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy didn't have a good life before he came to live at the castle. 
> 
> Thankfully his Dad and Brothers are there to protected him from the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Phil is the King of the Antarctic Empire and has taken in Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy and they're now Princes.
> 
> He found all three of them on the streets.

“Come here, little one, I’ll make it painless if you come willingly,” The creepy voice hissed. 

He put a hand over his mouth and tried to breathe quietly. He backed up into the corner he was hiding in. 

“Where are you little one, be a good boy and stop hiding. Come out little boy.” 

Tears started to slip down his face. 

“Where are you hiding, little one?” 

He held his breath, the voice was closer than before. 

“There you are,” The creepy man came into his eyesight, he reached out for him. 

He screamed, bolting up right in his bed. His covers were tangled around his legs and he quickly ripped them off. He pulled his knees to his chest, he buried his head in his arms and started sobbing.

He heard three sets of footsteps coming from his family’s bedrooms. He continued sobbing and shaking. His door opened and his three family members came in.

Phil and Wilbur went straight over to his bed while Techno checked around his room, making sure all the windows were locked.

“You’re okay, Toms, you’re safe,” Phil said.

He nodded, letting Phil and Wilbur know he was present in the moment.

“Can I touch you?” Phil asked.

He nodded again and Phil pulled him into a tight hug.

Wilbur started to rub his upper back.

Techno eventually joined them on Tommy’s bed, his cape on his lap.

Tommy pulled away and both Phil and Wilbur dropped their hands.

Techno wrapped his cape around the youngest’s shoulders.

“The usual nightmare?” Wilbur asked, softly.

Tommy nodded, “Yeah, same as always.”

“Let’s go to my bedroom, we can all sleep there,” Phil said.

“Okay,” Wilbur said, getting off the bed and offering a hand to Tommy who took it.

The four royals, three princes, one king, walked to the King’s chambers.

Tommy laid down in the middle of the bed, Phil on one side, Wilbur on the other, with Techno on Phil’s other side arm reaching over to hold one of Tommy’s hands.

They all fell asleep quickly, nightmares a distant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
